Luz de estrellas
by Lizzie Marie Cullen
Summary: Bella perdio a las personas que mas amaba,lo que no sabe es que su vida cambiara al conocer a los Cullen hay algo que los une pero no saben que es ...todavía…¿encontrara por fin Bella la Luz de Estrellas que tanto busca?
1. volver a empezar

**LUZ DE ESTRELLAS**

**HOola... buUeno ste es mi primer fic que hago... espero que les guste**

**haganmelo saber... dejen sus comentarios... me gustaria**

**muxo saber sus opiniones.. me voe.. kuidence muxo**

**y recuerden que solo un VAMIPIRO las querra paras siempre**

**todos los personajes son S.M yo solo me limito a jugar un poco con**

**mi imaginacion. bendita S.M por crear a Edward Cullen**

**y soñar con que algun dia cada una de nosotras lo encontrara...**

**Capitulo 1: volver a empezar**

Así que aquí estaba en Phoenix…hace algunos meses me hubiera gustado la idea de vivir aquí… pero ahora eso no me importaba. Había pasado aquí algunas vacaciones con mis padres adoptivos en la casa de mi tío y venir aquí me encantaba siempre me ha gustado calor, sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi piel, ver como el suelo absorbía la luz del sol en el y los reflejara de una forma tan hermosa vaya que si eso me encantaba… Pero como dije antes eso ya no importa. Como si la vida fuera más injusta conmigo, claro tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerme sufrir más, no le basto con hacerme torpe en extremo no me podía mantener en equilibrio ni en una superficie plana, no aparte con eso mi coordinación y mi cerebro más bien mis emociones me hacían siempre una mala jugada porque claro desde que tengo uso de razón sé que cuando estoy muy triste o me siento mal mi equilibrio empeora( y yo que creí que eso sería imposible) y en cambio cuando estoy feliz me logro mantener un poco más en pie y puedo correr sin caerme y por cómo me encuentro ahora dudo que mi equilibrio mejore un poco pero que mas da eso es lo de menos, pero como dije a la vida no le bastaba eso además me tuvo que quitar a mi familia, a mis padres biológicos creo que nunca sabré quienes fueron, pero no eso no era suficiente para hacer más miserable a Bella claro que no porque ahora para sentirme peor, me había arrebatado lo único que me hacía sentir bien en este mundo lo único por lo que yo creía que aun existían personas buenas, lo único con lo que era feliz no fue suficiente con eso por eso se llevo a ellos a Peter y Charlotte las personas que me acogieron como si fuera su hija, y ahora para hacer mi vida más tormentosa de lo que ya era la vida me los quita… perdón dije ¿dije la vida? Corrección ese desgraciado me los quito me quito a las personas que mas amaba en este mundo, realmente yo ya no tenía ninguna razón para seguir viviendo… porque ese desgraciado tampoco me mato… porque, porque, porque maldita sea…. Me siento tan infeliz…. Jamás olvidare ese maldito día…

_*Flash back*_

_Andábamos por las calles de Port Angels puesto que ahí vivía antes, acabábamos de salir del cine, era un domingo, el día en que Peter no trabaja y salimos a disfrutar el día en familia, era algo tarde, íbamos rumbo al coche cuando de la nada se acerco una persona, había poca luz por lo cual no lo pude distinguir bien, solo recuerdo que era alto, delgado un poco musculoso, cabellos rubio algo salvaje, y una mirada fría, pero había algo mas, había ¿sed de venganza?, veía ira, dolor, y más venganza, su andar era algo felino, como un depredador acorralando a su presa, las calles estaban oscuras, no había personas a nuestro alrededor, al principio creí que iba a asaltarnos… pero no con un paso ágil alzo su brazo y en su mano tenía una pistola, me vio y sentí como en mi ser estallaba el pánico y dirigió el arma hacia mi… y entonces todo ocurrió deprisa Charlotte se interpuso entre él y yo y le disparo en el pecho directo al corazón no se pero supe que murió al instante y solo la vi caer, grite como jamás había gritado pero mi grito quedo ahogado por otro disparo, esta vez fue Peter el que cayó, se acerco a él y le quito sus pertenencias para que parecía un robo… y cuando creí que mi fin llegaría solo se acerco y me dijo con una voz fría y burlona: "lo siento, pero era necesario algún día lo sabrás…", y se fue corriendo, entonces escuche a Peter_

_-Bella._

_-¡Papa por favor no… no me dejes!_

_-Bella no me queda mucho tiempo, por favor Bells tienes que ser fuerte... prométeme que serás fuerte y saldrás a delante..._

_-papa no me dejes sin ustedes no quiero vivir… por favor llévame contigo…_

_- Bella tienes que prometerme que seguirás adelante serás fuerte, y serás feliz… y buscaras luz de estrellas… ¿te acuerdas?... luz de estrellas… hazlo por ti… por nosotros… ¿lo harás me lo prometes?_

_-si papa te lo prometo_

_-te quiero mucho Bella nunca lo olvides…. se feliz_

_-te amo papa, te lo prometo por ustedes lo hare…_

_Y solo vi como Peter cerraba sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más…._

_*fin del flash back*_

Porque rayos no me mato con ellos o mejor porque no morí en lugar de ellos. Si es verdad la vida no podía ser aun más injusta… pero que mas da ahora estoy aquí en Phoenix, Charlie se hizo cargo de mi ya lo conocía puesto que era el hermano de Peter, mi tío con el que mis padres y yo pasábamos nuestras vacaciones, y lo quería y el igual me quería, pe...Pero con_ ellos_ era distinto todo era tan diferente me sentía bien me sentía que realmente estaba con una familia me sentía tan feliz con ellos lo tenía todo. Así que estaría un tiempo viviendo en Phoenix… argg de verdad que odio mi vida…. Nada puede ser peor lo único que sé es que me dedicare a estudiar y tratar de ¿vivir? O lo más cercano a eso pero lo hare porque sé que a Peter y a Charlotte no les gustaría verme triste, abatida, sin ganas de vivir, les quería tanto que por ellos lo hare y tratare de ser feliz se los prometí…. Aunque no sé si cumpliré mi promesa, lo hare por ellos por el amor que me tenían les debía tanto que hare todo lo que pueda para seguir adelante y de verdad que lo hare.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando Charlie toco y entro…

-He Bella… lamento haberte interrumpido, solo quería saber si ya habías terminado de desempacar-dio una leve vista y vio que me faltaban algunas cosas- he por lo visto creo que no bueno te dejo para que continúes… estaré haciendo la cena en lo que terminas.

-Heee… si gracias Charlie.

Solo asintió se dio media vuelta y se fue. Y cuando mi cerebro proceso lo que había dicho Charlie, me levante de la cama lo más rápido que pude… pero ¿en qué demonios pensaba Charlie al querer hacer la cena? El apenas y podía tostar el pan… ¿qué es lo que quería? Quemar la casa. Cuando llegue a la cocina la sartén estaba en llamas, vaya justo lo que pensaba, el tomo un trapo y quito la sartén yo solo me quede mirándolo, se veía tan tonto queriendo intentar preparar la cena, cuando se percato de mi presencia se dio media vuelta pero no se dio cuenta de que había un poco de aceite tirado y entonces resbalo y cayó de culo, en otro momento de mi vida ,me hubiera reído a morir, pero ahora no, yo aun no estaba del todo bien aun me sentía un tanto vacía… sin emociones no quería que Charlie se diera cuenta de eso el no tenía la culpa de lo que me pasaba así que solo alcance a sonreírle…

-Charlie mejor tu ve y date un baño en lo que yo preparo la cena, de verdad no entiendo como es que has sobrevivido tanto tiempo…-

Charlie estaba solo puesto que se había divorciado de Renné hace algunos años….

El solo frunció el ceño asintió y se fue a bañar. Primero tuve que limpiar la cocina al menos que quisiera que me ocurriera lo mismo que a Charlie. Para compensar lo ocurrido le iba a preparar una lasaña, para cuando el se bajo la cocina ya estaba limpia y la lasaña estaba en el horno.

-en un momento más estará lista la cena.

- esta bien, vere un poco de televisión en lo que esta la cena.

Sólo asentí, en unos minutos la lasaña estaba lista. Eso me dejo tiempo para seguir pensando…el lunes empezaría el instituto ya había pasado una semana desde que las clases había comenzado pero le pedi a Charlie que me dejara una semana más antes de regresar a la escuela, Charlie accedió entendía por lo que pasaba pero no del todo no puso objeción antes iba avanzada yo ya estaba en penúltimo año en el instituto pero con lo sucedido no quise volver asi que volveré a empezar en el penúltimo año, genial empezar de nuevo la escuela y estar rodeada de mas personas, esperaba que estos dos años se fuesen rápido quería terminar el instituto, y si tenia suerte alguna universidad en el sur de California me daría un beca, terminaría mi carrera obtendría mi titulo encontraría un buen trabajo e intentaría ser feliz… claro si tuviera suerte pero vamos por favor soy Isabella Marie Swan y la suerte jamás me sonríe, ja si lo sabré yo… el aroma de la lasaña me saco de mis pensamientos, servi dos platos con u poco de lasaña y dos vasos de leche. Hecho esto llame a Charlie:

-Charlie la cena ya esta lista.

-Bella mañana me ire muy temprano a Seattle así que supongo que cuando despiertes yo no estare… puedes salir y conoces un poco la ciudad…

Me quede pensando la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de salir… pero me hacía falta nuevo material de lectura, tendría que ir por un nuevo libro además aprovecharía para saber donde esta la escuela…

-claro tal vez salga a comprar unos libros…

-está bien, toma- Charlie me dio una tarjeta- es una tarjeta de crédito, la necesitaras, puedes comprarte lo que quieras, ropa, libros discos, los que necesites para estar comoda.

Vaya eso si no me lo esperaba, el quería que estuviera a gusto con el, yo tenia mis ahorros, pero a decir verdad ya casi no tenía mucho..

-Gracias Charlie, esto no me lo esperaba, de verdad muchas gracias.

- no hay de que Bells, mientras no excedas los $25, 000 dolares no hay problema.

Solo le pude sonreír, claro que no me gastaría tanto dinero…

Y esa fue toda nuestra conversación Charlie y yo no éramos de muchas palabras. Terminamos de cenar le di las buenas noches y me fui a duchar, me puse unos shorts desgastados negros y una camisa blanca, me metí entre las sabanas de mi cama. Cerré mis parpados y deje que el sueño me venciera… esperando que esta noche no tuviera pesadillas… que él no apareciera en ellas….

Estaba en medio de la nada… todo era oscuro no podía ver más allá de mis manos… empecé a escuchar pasos y sentí que alguien se acerba no tenia miedo me sentía bien cuando de repente escuche las voces más dulces, esas voces que tanto amaba.

-Bella mi niña- esa era Charlotte – ¿Dónde estas pequeña?

-Bella hija, mi vida donde estas.

No podía creerlo eran ellos estaba ahí estaba a unos metros de distancia, no se habían ido solo pude correr y abrazarlos con todas mis fuerzas como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

-mama…papa no me dejaron aquí están los extrañe mucho… nunca me dejen

- te amamos pequeña y siempre estaremos contigo en tu corazón siempre…

Entonces tuve una extraña sensación sentí que alguien se acercaba, todo se volvió más oscuro, Peter tomo uno posición protectora, la densa oscuridad se alejo un poco fue entonces cuando lo vi ahí estaba él, no podía ser cierto me los iba a quitar otra vez no _no_ NO …. Ellos no… el solo sonrió con malicia, y lo ultimo que escuche fueron dos disparos y vi como peter caía luego otro más y esta vez fu Charlotte,

Solo sonrió y dijo

-lo siento, pero ahora tu estas pagando el error de tu padre, es justo por que ahora estas sola... SOLA... ellos creen que estas muerta y no te buscaran más… estas SOLA-

Y era verdad estaba sola, un niebla se poso a su alrededor y se esfumo

Ahora solo estaba la oscuridad y los cuerpos de mis padres cubiertos de sangre…

¡….Nooooooooooooooooooo…..! Fue un grito desgarrador y cuando desperté estaba llorando…

Genial Bella, vaya forma de despertarte mire el reloj eran las 8 am… me levante y me me dirigí al baño, observe mi reflejo en el espejo estaba pálida como de costumbre, con un poco de sudor en mi frente y los ojos rojos de llorar, y con unas ojeras que delataban el poco tiempo que había estado durmiendo. Me duche y tarde un poco bajo el agua hoy no tenia ganas de nada, Salí del baño y me cambie, me puse unos shorts de mezclilla desgastados y una blusa blanca de tirantes, con mis vans de ajedrez, así era yo nada de andar a la moda me sentía bien con esa ropa y me daba igual si estaba o no a la moda, baje a la cocina para desayunar algo, eran ya las 9:30, vaya que si me había demorado en el baño pero como sea, me serví un poco de leche en un vaso y en un plato 2 rebanas de pan tostado con un poco de mermelada de fresa, comí lo mas lento que pude, termine y lave los traste sucios, al terminar no sabia que hacer así que me dirigí a la sala, y vi el piano negro de cola no era muy caro, lo habían traído un mes antes de que yo llegara, yo no quería que lo trajesen pero Charlie insistió en que el piano estuviera aquí, era algo inusual en Charlie insistir así que le dije que si, ese piano era mío, y la razón de que no quería tenerlo era por que yo ya no tocaba mas, ya no quería tocar más, Charlotte me enseño a tocar el piano al principio no me gustaba pero la paso de los días me di cuenta de que tenia un poco de habilidad y además el sentir las teclas entre mis dedos era relajante, a ella siempre le gustaba escucharme tocar pero desde que ellos no están yo deje de tocarlo y la verdad no se si volveré a hacerlo no se por que pero Charlie tiene la ilusión de que no tardare en volver a tocarlo no me lo dice pero lo puedo ver en sus ojos, me acerque a el y pase mis dedos por la teclas, haaa era tan relajante el sentirlas pero… ya no me nacía tocar al menos no por ahora así que me aleje de el… entonces el teléfono sonó:

-hola casa de la familia Swan.

-Hola Bella soy Charlie, llamo para decirte que no regresare hasta mañana por la tarde me surgió un compromiso de ultima hora.¿ no te molesta que darte sola? Puedo regresar si quieres que te acompañe.

-No Charlie tu resuelve tus asuntos estaré bien, de todas formas me dormiré temprano, ya que mañana entro al instituto.

-esta bien Bella cuídate mucho que tengas buenas noches y suerte en el instituto te veo mañana al anochecer. Adiós

-adiós Charlie que te vaya bien.

Puse un poco de música y solo me deje llevar por ella y puse mi mente en blanco, después de un rato me levante y me di cuenta que eran casi las 12:00pm, tome las llaves de la casa y Salí, daría un paseo por el Centro Comercial, de verdad que quería otro libro, como no tenía coche, me fui caminando estaba algo lejos, llegue como 30 min. después de que Salí por mi casa, entre en una librería, vaya era algo más grande de lo que la entrada dejaba ver, estantes por doquier, llenos de libros, en el fondo había cojines de diversos tamaños y había algunas personas sentados en ellos, suponía que leía el primer capitulo para ver si el libro les interesaba, últimamente casi no sentía emoción alguna, pero entra en una librería era como si llevaras a un niño a un dulcería y le dijeras que puede llevar todo lo que el quisiera, sentí como en mis labios había una sonrisa, de verdad amaba los libros, no se pero por alguna razón sentí que alguien me estaba observando pero no le di importancia, anduve recorriendo algunos estantes, y vi uno que me intereso con solo ver el titulo _Cumbres Borrascosas_, lo tome, y un lado de este estaba una edición especial de _Orgullo y prejuicio_, con pasta de cuero y letras bordadas en dorado, era simplemente genial, sabia que no encontraría otro igual y lo tome sin dudar, y me di cuenta de que era el ultimo que quedaba, fui a la caja y pague $100 dólares por los dos libros, a veces en momentos como este si me agradaba poder tener dinero para comprar libros, iba saliendo tranquilamente y feliz por mi nueva adquisición, no había dado ni el segundo paso, cuando sentí que resbalaba con algo solo cerré los ojos y espere el golpe, pero antes de tocara el suelo unos brazos fuertes me sostenían como si la vida se le fuera en ello, su piel se sentía fría al contacto pero a la vez la sentí ardiente, como si una corriente eléctrica pasara entre nosotros, peor esa sensación se sentía bien,.

-¿te encuentras bien?- su voz era suave como el terciopelo, y estaba impregnada con preocupación,

Entonces abrí los ojos y lo vi por primera vez, su piel era casi tan pálida como la mía pero se sentía suave al contacto, su rostro era sencillamente hermoso, como si los mismos angeles lo hubieran tallado, tenia sus facciones finas pero masculinas a la vez, nariz recta, una frente amplia y con arrugas por la preocupación, su cabello era de un extraño pero hermoso color cobrizo, además de que estaba desordenado pero eso le daba un toque travieso, sus ojos… haaa sus ojos, estos eran de un color intenso verde esmeralda, tan hermosos y profundos que me dejaban ver el fondo de su alma, ante tanta belleza parpadeé deslumbra,… yo aun no le había contestado puesto que seguía mirándolo como idiota.

-respóndeme por favor, ¿te encuentras bien?- me volvió a preguntar su rostro estaba tan cerca del mió…

Tuve que volver a cerrar los ojos e inhalar profundamente, su olor era embriagador…

-he si gracias, si no me hubieras agarrado me hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza…

Las arrugas desaparecieron de su rostro, santo cielo y yo que creí que no se podía ver más hermoso.

Deberías tener más cuidado, tuve suerte al estar cerca de ti, sino no estarías en mis brazos…

No me había dado cuenta de que aun el tenia un brazo en mi espalda y el otro en mi cintura, solo de recordar que el tenia sus brazos en mi cuerpo me ruborice de la vergüenza, un minuto desde cuando me ruborizo había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que me había ruborizado por alguna emoción…

-si pero lo dudo no tengo buena coordinación…

Como ya estaba mejor me ayudo a levantarme, y me soltó, vaya extrañe estar lejos de sus brazos,

-por cierto he sido muy descortés no me he presentado me llamo…

Justo cuando iba a decir su nombre una chica llego corriendo hacia donde estamos nosotros.

-cariño no sabía que habías regresado, te extrañe mucho ¿porque no me avisaste?

Vaya era de esperarse un chico tan guapo como el no podía ser soltero, además esa chica era muy bonita, ¿bonita? Ja me quede corta, la chica era Hermosa, con un cuerpo escultural su cabello era rubio rojizo casi fresa, tenía ojos café dorado, la era hermosa, no podía competir con eso, yo aquí salía sobrando solo me despedí con una sonrisa y le di las gracias, pero el chico de cabellos cobrizos parecía que no se quisiera despedir iba ir tras de mi cuando esa chica lo agarro exigiendo su atención, yo solo me fui a mi casa, en el camino no pude sacar de mi cabeza a ese chico de los cabellos cobrizos, ni siquiera sabía su nombre ni en que escuela iba tal vez por lo menos llegaríamos a ser amigos y talvez si tenia suerte algún día sería su novia…_Bella pero que coño estas pensando no lo conociste ni 2 minutos, y ya estas pensando en querer ser su novia, además esa chica era muy bonita tu no podrías competir con ella_… y era verdad yo no podría competir con ella... quite esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y regrese a casa… eran ya las 4 cuando regrese… estaba un poco cansada así que solo me recosté en el sofá, ya no tenía ganas de leer así que lo dejaría para otro día… sin querer me quede dormida, cuando desperté eran ya casi las 9 de la noche vaya al menos había dormido un poco sin tener pesadillas, me fui a la cocina a servirme algo de cenar tenia algo de hambre y no había comido nada durante la tarde, así que me serví lo que más me gusta un vaso de leche y un plato con galletas oreo y aun lado crema de maní, me encantaba esa combinación a muchas personas se les hacia asqueroso pero para mi era el mejor manjar del mundo sabia delicioso podría comer eso durante días y no me hartaría.

En lo que comía me puse a pensar en mi vida, en todo lo que me había ocurrido, jamás me había puesto a pensar bien, a ver empecemos:

Para comenzar mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan, bueno fue el nombre que me pusieron mis padres adoptivos porque mi verdadero nombre no se cual es, mi cumpleaños es el 13 de septiembre porque fue el día que me encontraron ellos, tampoco se la fecha en que nací, a los 3 años aproximadamente me alejaron de mi familia, de mis padres biológicos, no se cual fue la razón y por algún extraño milagro pare con las 2 mejores personas del mundo, ellos me dijeron que me habían encontrado en un parque vieron como un hombre me dejaba sola, peter le grito al hombre pero el salió huyendo me preguntaron que si el era mi padre pero yo les dije que el no era papa así que me llevaron a su casa me pusieron ropa abrigadora y me dieron de comer, la policía intento buscar a mi padres pero no los encontraron y le dijeron a ellos que yo me tendría que ir una casa hogar, pero Charlotte no quería se había encariñado conmigo y me quería como si fuera su hija, así que me adoptaron era eso o irme a un orfanato y ella no quería eso para mi, tramitaron todos lo papeles y me pusieron Isabella y peter me decía de cariño Bella, ellos no podían tener hijos porque si Charlotte se embarazaba corría el riesgo de morir y también el bebe porque su matriz no loo aguantaría, ellos siguieron buscando a mis padres ellos querían que supieran de donde venia y quienes eran mis verdaderos padres, pero jamás los encontraron, en ese tiempo vivían aquí en Phoenix, pero decidieron que nos mudaríamos a New Jersey, vivíamos en uno de los mejores suburbios, Charlotte me había enseñado a tocar el piano como había dicho antes no me gustaba puesto que tenia 6 años cuando me enseño yo prefería leer pero la quería tanto que hacia lo que ella me pedía y para mi sorpresa me había gustado muchísimo y para sorprenderme aun mas tenia talento para esto no mucho pero si algo, ella amaba oírme tocar así que cuando aprendí a tocar bien el piando todas las tardes tocaba para ella, vivimos ahí hasta que yo cumplí 14 años no era muy sociable tenia muy pocos amigos pero los pocos que tenia eran verdaderos amigos en especial uno, ahí tenia a mi mejor amigo lo quería muchísimo el sabia todo sobre mi, sabia que era adoptada , sabia como es que llegue con peter y Charlotte entre el y yo no había secretos, el era el que más me entendía, cuando estaba por cumplir los 14 nos mudaríamos a Port Angels porque a Peter le había ofrecido ser el subdirector del hospital de Port Angels y el acepto puesto que el nos quería dar lo mejor a mi y a Charlotte, yo aun no le había dicho a mi mejor amigo sabía que le dolería y a mi también lo extrañaría mucho de verdad que lo quería iba ser muy doloroso separarme de él, le dije justo el día que nos íbamos me dolía mucho despedirme antes y cuando le dije nos peleamos me dijo que porque lo abandona que no era una buena amiga, que no sabia porque me conoció que era mejor que jamás hubiera entrado en su vida si lo iba a dejar así me dijo que no me quería, y eso me dolió muchísimo y Salí corriendo, llore mucho en el camino y cuando me calme sabia que el no quería decirme eso, el no era así el era muy comprensivo conmigo pero le había dolido demasiado ser el ultimo en enterarse mientras los demás ya sabían que me iba y que nadie le había dicho nada, desde entonces no supe más de el, y lo necesite mucho cuando los perdí a ellos la única persona que necesitaba en el mundo era a el era lo más cercano que tenía después de Peter y Charlotte… todavía le necesito y no se cuando lo volveré a ver, aun guardo las esperanzas de que un día nos volveremos a encontrar y espero que me perdone y volvamos a ser amigos pero si no quiere yo lo entenderé. Viví en Port Angels casi dos años Peter tenia un trabajo estable nos daba lo mejor teníamos una buena vida gracias a su trabajo, el me había prometido que cuando cumpliera 17 me compraría un auto, y que nos tomaríamos unas largas vacaciones, tenia una buena vida con ellos no me faltaba nada, tenia amor, salud, teníamos dinero y lo mas importante los tenia a ellos, en si lo tenia todo no me importaba que nos quedáramos sin nada siempre y cuando ellos estuvieran conmigo, pero eso ya no pasaría ahora si no tenia nada, puesto que ellos ya no estaban y mi mejor amigo tampoco, tenia a Charlie y de verdad lo quería pero no es lo mismo, OK tengo el amor de Charlie el me da ahora lo mejor, tiene un buen trabajo por lo que tampoco falta el dinero en esta casa, ahora vivo en Phoenix de nuevo estoy aquí, vivo en uno de los mejores lugares que hay por aquí, la casa de Charlie es muy bonita, es grande, de 2 pisos, es moderna pero con un toque de antiguo, y la vez es muy hogareña, me gusta vivir aquí no me puedo quejar, bueno de echo si me hubiera gustado tener mi propio auto para poder ir a la escuela, pero no importa caminando o en camión escolar estoy bien… bueno ya dije mi vida ahora voy como soy yo…

…soy una chica normal común y corriente como cualquier otra o ni tanto, soy demasiado madura para mi edad, no soy muy sociable que digamos, no tengo talento para lo artístico ni para los deportes, solo tengo habilidad para tocar el piano pero que chica de mi edad le gusta tocar el piano, me gusta disfrutar de la soledad, sumergirme en los libros y escuchar música, pero las chicas de mi edad prefieren ir de fiesta, salir con sus amigos e ir de compras otra chica haría eso pero no yo, en si casi no sintonizo con la gente de mi edad, por eso prefiero la soledad, aunque con lo que me paso prefiero estar sola, pero debo de cambiar eso o Charlie se comenzara a preocupar, y no quiero eso para el, el no tiene la culpa por lo que estoy pasando y no quiero que se preocupe por mi ya es suficiente con hacerse cargo de mi… vaya que si mi vida era algo complicada, pero tengo que seguir luchando para salir adelante y buscar luz de estrellas, toda mi vida buscare luz de estrellas aunque ahora no se si eso valga la pena pero se lo prometí a papa…ahora tenia que volver a empezar… si mi vida era algo complicada pero que mas da no importa tanto… me pregunto si algún día llegare a ser feliz… espero que así sea y que algún día pueda sanar mis heridas…

Después de reflexionar lo que había pasado con mi vida, lave los trastes de mi cena, me fui a cambiar me puse mi pijama favorito, prepare mis cosas para el instituto, me metí entre las sabanas, y mientras esperaba que el sueño llegase tenia dentro de mi una extraña sensación, como si mi vida fuera a cambiar al llegar al instituto pero no para mal si no para bien y esperaba que así fuera… porque de verdad lo necesitaba, mañana iba a ser un día largo… realmente largo… cerré mis parpados cuando por fin el sueño llego, esperaba no tener otra vez pesadillas pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder… solo me quedaba esperar despertar….

ese es el primer capi... si les gusto diganmelo y si no tambien...

me despido... ke tengan un lindo dia..

besos a toodas...

atento

Lizzie Marie CUllen...

Edward las visitara si dejan un review...XD


	2. Primer Dia

**Hola... ****bueno a qui les traigo el segundo capi de mi fic ****no esta tan bueno este cap ke digamos XD****pero en el tercero mostrare un EPOV**

**espero ke les guste ****los dejo ****y gracias a las chikas ke me dejaron su review... de verdad muchas gracias**

**kuidence y rekuerden ke solo un VAMPIRO las QUERRA para SIEMPRE... ****dejen review**

**y diganme ke tal ****se acepta de todo, quejas sugerencias, tomates aplausos. etc,etc**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo me limito a jugar con mi imaginacion. gracias por crear a EDWARD y soñar con que cada una de nosotras algun dia encontraremos a alguien como el**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: primer día**

Me desperté gritando como ya era costumbre, pero ese dolor jamás se iba, el ver que mataban a mis seres amados una y otra vez, lo que aun no entendía era el porqué el me decía eso, porque me decía " _lo siento, pero ahora TU estas pagando el error de tu padre, es justo porque ahora estas sola.. SOLA... ellos creen que estas muerta y no te buscaran más… estas SOLA_"… ¿Qué estoy pagando el error de mi padre?¿ qué creen que estoy muerta?¿ que no me buscaran más?... eso simplemente no tenía sentido… pero no le daría tanta importancia, si no me apuraba iba a llegar tarde para tomar el autobús. Me duche en tiempo record, me cambie solo me puse unos jeans mi blusa azul turquesa con estampado de estrellas de colores, mis converse azules a juego con la blusa, baje corriendo las escaleras y como no en el ultimo escalón me tropecé y solo volé, auch eso dolió y me dejaría un moretón, fui a la cocina tome una de mis barras de cereal favorita, tenia que volar para poder tomar el autobús a tiempo vaya día para levantarme tarde tenía que llegar a la parada en 10 min sino el bus me dejaría, si tenia suerte llegaría a tiempo para tomar a tiempo el autobús pero con mi falta de equilibrio las oportunidades de llegar a tiempo se me hacían escasas, tome las llaves de la casa y al salir cual fue mi sorpresa, de la impresión no me fije al bajar por los pequeños escalones que estaban en la entrada y me caí, como era de esperarse, en la entrada estaba un hermoso audi RS5 negro- era el coche que tanto me había gusta y le había dicho a Peter que para mi cumpleaños 17 quería este auto, tenía un moño plateado, camine hacia la puerta y me asome por la ventada y vi las llaves en el contacto, abrí la puerta y me encontré con un sobre, lo tome y lo abrí, saque la hoja y leí lo que decía la carta:

" Bella:

Se que te sorprenderás al ver este auto en la entrada, tu cumpleaños es en 2 semanas y hoy entras a la escuela, no creas que iba a dejar que te fueras a pie o en el transporte escolar, se que no eres sangrona como para ir en el transporte de la escuela, pero se que estarías más cómoda yendo en tu auto, este auto debí dártelo el día de tu cumpleaños no se si vaya afectarte lo que te diré pero este auto es el regalo de Peter y Charlotte lo compraron unos meses antes de que bueno tu sabes, ellos me lo habían dicho y estaban muy emocionados porque sabían que era el regalo que tanto querías, así que el asunto que fui a arreglar fue este así que disfruta el regalo y no te pongas triste ellos querían lo mejor para ti, te amaron demasiado y se que ellos no les gustaría verte llorar, se feliz hazlo por ellos, te veo en la noche.

Charlie"

Estaba en shock no podía creer esto este es el último regalo que ellos me dieron antes de irse, ellos habían comprado el auto que quería, santo cielo como les extrañaba quisiera abrazarlos y decirles cuanto les amo mientras pensaba esto gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, llore por lo menos unos 5 minutos, me seque las lagrimas, sonreí y me subí a mi audi, lo encendí, arranque y me fui a la escuela, no se me hizo difícil encontrar la escuela puesto que Charlie ya me había llevado para que supiera donde quedaba, ya había muchos alumnos cuando llegue a la escuela, como no sabía donde quedaba el estacionamiento seguí una hilera de coches, encontré un lugar disponible, y me estacione, baje del coche, gracias a dios que era una escuela grande, y que había cientos de alumnos porque si no apuesto que todos los ojos estarían puestos en mi y eso es lo que quería evitar asi que pase inadvertida y eso me gusto, por suerte encontré las oficinas de la escuela, me acerque a la oficina donde esta una señora algo grande edad, tendría entre treinta y muchos y cuarenta y pocos, me acerque y le dije:

-Buenos días me llamo Isabella Swan soy nueva y vengo por mi horario de clases.

La señora me observo, busco en su computadora, asintió y medio mi horario de clases.

-toma cariño, este es tu horario y un mapa de la escuela para que sepas donde son tus clases, que te vaya bien y suerte en tu primer día.

- gracias, hasta luego que tenga un buen día- me despedí con una sonrisa y fui para mi primera clase, esa señora era muy amable.

Salí de la oficina y vi que mi primera clase era literatura con el profesor Eleazar no tuve problema en encontrar la primera clase puesto que el salón estaba cerca de las oficinas, entre la sala había como 10 alumnos, vi las bancas pero no sabía en cual sentarme, sabía que las clases habían iniciado la semana pasada y tal vez varias bancas ya tendrían un dueño que las ocupaba, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando un chica se me acerco, era unos centímetros más baja que yo, tenía el cabello rubio y un poco ondulado tenia ojos café claro, era bonita, su complexión era delgada, pero con forma, y me hablo:

-Hola, me llamo Jessica Stanley, por lo que veo apenas entraste hoy a clases o ¿te cambiaste a esta? no te vi la semana pasada- .se me hizo amable al presentarse conmigo, aunque a decir verdad aun no quería entablar ninguna conversación con nadie, pero tendría que ser amable-¿ de dónde eres?

- ha Hola me llamo Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

-pero no me has dicho ¿te cambiaste o a penas vienes a clases?

- ha yo apenas vengo a clases me faltaban coas por atender antes de entrar.

-ha ok, a mi lado hay una banca disponible, puedes sentarte ahí y podríamos platicar para conocernos mejor- yo solo asentí y la seguí, de verdad que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar pero no quería portarme grosera, así que le seguiría la conversación aunque al parecer ella acapararía toda...

-pues como te dije me llamo Jessica vivo en valle de sol mi madre trabaja en una guardería, y mi padre trabaja en la empresa Cabot, me gusta salir de fiesta, y salir con chicos lindos y tu cuéntame algo de ti.

Vaya que si tenía razón al decir que esta chica hablaba demasiado

-como te dije soy Bella y vivo en los suburbios-demonios no quería decir nada de mis padres, no sabía cómo salirme pero ella me atajo y me dijo:

- queeeee… vives en los suburbios?... es de los mejores lugares para vivir, comprar una casa ahí sale carísimo-. Vaya eso la verdad no me importaba me daba igual el lugar donde viviera, jamás me importo tanto el dinero, pero al menos habíamos pasado a terrenos superficiales, y no tendría que hablar nada de mis padres.-pues en que traban tus padres?

-es el subdirector de la empresa Cabot me dijiste que hay trabaja tu padre no?

-haaa si si, vaya que pequeño es el mundo nuestros padres trabajan en la misma empresa-. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero pude distinguir en su tono de voz envidia, al parecer de que tuviera más dinero y de que Charlie sea el jefe de su padre… Jessica iba a preguntar algo más pero entro el profesor gracias a dios.

Termino la clase e iba a trigonometría genial mi materia favorita y al parecer también la tendría con Jessica, en esa clase me presento a Ángela Webber, un chica muy tranquila y sencilla me gustaba esta chica, al hablar con ella sabía que era sincero todo lo que decía y supe que ella y yo seríamos buenas amigas y no como Jessica, así transcurrieron las demás clases, estábamos en clase de filosofía, y faltaban unos minutos para que terminara la clase y fuéramos a almorzar, Ángela me dijo que si quería almorzar con ellos y yo le dije que si, ya en la mesa me presentaron a sus demás amigos, ahí conocí a Tyler, era un chico agradable, me caía bien, también conocí a Mike Newton y el era muy amable a decir verdad era demasiado amable conmigo y al parecer a Jessica le molestaba, y también conocí a otra chica Lauren Mallory, esa chica tenía que tener la sangre pesada porque juro que desde que me la presentaron no me cayo nada bien, me miro de cabeza a pies y me miro con suficiencia, pero algo le susurro Jessica, me miro de otra manera, y me sonrió de una manera extraña, algo así como si ahora fuera mercancía de interés, y le diera la entrada a algo, pero tal vez fue mi imaginación y no le di importancia, seguía platicando con Ángela de verdad que esta chica era muy amable y de verdad que me caía bien, Jessica estaba a mi lado y me hablo:

-Bella mira hacia halla- voltee a la dirección que ellas me dijeron y vi que entraban 3 chicas muy hermosas a decir verdad, en el flanco izquierdo iba una morena de cabello negro azabache, delgada y con un cuerpo bien formado, a su lado iba una chica era un poco alta y rubia, era delgada y con un cuerpo muy bonito a decir verdad, sus facciones eran finas, y en medio iba otra chica más alta que las 3 anteriores, su cabellos era rubio rojizo, rizado, su tez era clara tenía una piel muy bonita y un cuerpo escultural tenía los ojos de un color café dorado, esta ultima era más hermosa que las anteriores, esa chica me resulto conocida , siento que ya la había visto antes pero no recordaba de donde…bueno por su pose y la forma de caminar juraría que ella es la líder del grupo, y la rubia que está a su lado sería algo así como su beta,- ves a aquellas 3 chicas-asentí – ellas son algunas de las chicas más populares de la escuela, ellas son parte del equipo de las porristas, la morena bajita se llama María, la de cabello rubio-rojizo es Tanya la capitana de las porristas, la rubia que está a su lado es Irina es su co-capitana, y ellas son hermanas excepto María, sabes Bella por lo que me dijiste, de que en que trabaja tu padre y donde vives podrías juntarte con ellas y ser popular ser parte de ese grupo seria, el sueño de toda chica de esta escuela hecho realidad…

Que ella estaba hablando enserio, unirse a ellas, hay no y ser el centro de atención, tener que comportarme tal como los demás esperen que actúes, y tratar a los demás como si no valieran nada, y hacer que cumplan lo que tú quieras solo por el hecho de ser más hermosa y popular.. ni en mis sueños sería algo así, todo esto me lo guarde no quería herir sus sentimientos.

-hay Jess otra vez con eso…-pero Jess fulmino con la mirada a Ang y ella solo miro a otro lado.

-claro Ángela como tú te llevas con Alice…-Ang solo rodo los ojos y miro a otro lado-mira bella tu eres bonita, tienes una buena posición económica, eres nueva en la escuela, tu padre es el sub director de una de las empresas más importantes de Phoenix podrías estar con ellas, porque no lo intentas, y si no quieres sentirte sola con ellas nos podrías incluir a mí y Lauren para juntarte con ellas, se que Tanya te aceptaría tu padre tiene dinero, mira ella te puede aceptar ya sea porque seas porrista o porque tengas dinero, María entro el semestre ´pasado ella viene de México, porque a su padre lo trasladaron ella tiene dinero y es bonita por eso Tanya la acepto en su grupo ya es una popular, y estoy segura que ella te aceptaría en su grupo-. Vaya ahora entiendo porque quiere que me junte con ese grupo de chicas superficiales, lo único que Jessica quiere en entrar a ese grupo y ser una de las populares, como si quisiera formar parte de todo aquello, iba a responderle cuando me dijo- o puedes juntare con los Cullen, y los Hale- me le quede mirando como si mi cara fuera un gran signo de interrogación, el ultimo apellido me recordaba a alguien pero lo pase por alto ella me devolvió la mirada con escepticismo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo hasta para alguien nuevo como yo- el doctor Cullen tiene 3 hijos 2 chicos y una chica, la chica es su hija biológica y se llama Alice Cullen , la chica es muy hermosa, los 2 chicos son adoptados Emmet Cullen Masen y Edward Cullen Masen los dos están buenísimos, ellos están en el equipo de futbol de la escuela Edward es el Capitán del equipo y es el chavo Más Popular de la escuela y el más bueno, tiene un cuerpo de dios sus ojos son del verde más hermoso que exista santo cielo están sexy, pero es territorio de Tanya así que no te metas con el, Emmet es igual de sexy es alto y muy musculoso pero el anda con Lilian Hale, su hermano es acaba de entrar el semestre pasado, joder esta igual de bueno que los anteriores pero Edward los supera a los 2, pero igual no te metas con el, porque anda con María, te los mostraría para que los conocieses tu misma y me dieras la razón al decir que están buenísimos, pero ellos no están regresan en estos días, se fueron de excursión todos, es algo difícil llevarse con los ellos no hablan solo entre ellos y los chicos del equipo, son algo engreídos de verdad no es fácil llevarse con ellos mucho menos Alice, es muy no se engreída? No se Alice y Rosalie no se llevan muy bien con Tanya prefieren hablar con otras chicas… pero regresando a lo anterior, que dices ¿entraras al grupo de la populares?...

Santo cielo jamás había escuchado hablar a alguien tanto tiempo en menos de 2 minutos, hey y no es estoy exagerando, de verdad que ni loca intentaría ser una popular, y los otros chicos, pues eso si no se qué decir no les conozco así que no puedo decir nada al respecto de ellos pero las populares santo cielo, no es por juzgarlas tan rápido no soy así pero con lo que me dijo Jessica y por la forma en que se comportan, estoy dado por hecho que yo JAMÁS me juntaría con ellas de echo las evitaría…

-Jess ya para, no tienes porque hablar así de ellos el que no te lleves con ellos no significa que sea difícil ser amiga de los Cullen ellos son buenas personas, no son nada superficiales y son muy agradables así que te pido por favor que no hables así y mucho menos de Alice ella es una gran chica es sincera y una muy buena amiga así que calla Jess..

Vaya no había visto así a Ang y eso que apenas la conocí hoy y por lo que veo ella no es así, y le disgusta que hablen así de los Cullen. Ante eso Jessica se quedo sin habla pero podía ver que estaba muy enojada por lo que dijo Ang así que para evitar una pelea hable:

-Lo siento Jess pero yo no hare eso, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, y no tengo la mas mínima intención de ser parte de ellas, aquí estoy bien no necesito formar parte de ello

- pero Bella si yo estuviera en tu lugar yo intentaría ser una de ellas, y por lo que tienes se que lo harías.

- no Jess no lo hare yo quiero amigos que me quieran por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo.

Jessica se me quedo viendo con la boca abierta al igual que Lauren sus caras reflejaban algo así como si yo fuera una idiota y acabara de desperdiciar la mejor oportunidad de mi vida… no me importo hay cosas mucho mas importantes, en cambio Ang me dio una mirada diciendo "disculpa a Jess pero así es y no cambiara", y lo le di un mirada de " no te preocupes todo está bien", Ang sería una buena amiga para mí. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a nuestras clases, por fortuna Jess no tenia clase de Biología conmigo, esa la compartía con Ang y con Mike, cada quien se fue a sus respectivas mesas, al parecer ya tenían compañeros de laboratorio, me presente con el profesor, me mando a la única mesa disponible, me senté contenta por no tener compañero, la clase se me hizo eterna como ya había cursado este año o al menos la mitad ya me sabía lo que el profesor estaba explicando, y solo tome apuntes por hacer algo, la clase termino sin mucho incidentes, la ultima hora era de clase alternativa, y tenía que elegir entre ir a deporte o música, vaya lío en el que me metí, odiaba los deportes como había dicho antes, no tengo equilibrio y si juego algún deporte siempre me caigo y para mi fortuna por lo general me llevo a otras personas conmigo, y música amaba música pero no quería tocar más, pero era eso o deportes así que opte por música, estaba pensando en eso cuando se acerco Mike y me dijo:

-Hey Bella que clase tienes

- clase alternativa

-de verdad yo también, elegí deporte, porque eso de la música no se me da, tu también elegiste deportes?- pregunto esperanzando pero al parecer Mike en este día no se había dado cuenta de que no tengo ni pizca de equilibrio.

-mmm lo siento Mike pero opte por Música, por si no lo has notado no tengo nada de equilibrio, y en deportes me caería mucho y además pasaría a traer personas conmigo-

-qué pena-dijo desilusionado- me hubiera encantado tener otra clase contigo me cambiaria a música pero soy muy malo con cualquier instrumento.

- si, bueno me voy a clase no quiero llegar tarde, adiós Mike hasta mañana-

-adios Bella te veo mañana.

Con esoto Sali y entre al aula de música, la clase transcurrió tranquila, era pura historia de la música clásica, me sabia gran parte de eso, asi que casi no le preste atención, y me la pase haciendo dibujos de estrellas en mi cuaderno, sono el timbre , tome mis cosas y me fui al estacionamiento… lo único que quería era llegar a casa, por alguna extaña razón el día se me hizo agotador, o era la falta de sueño y le estaba pasando la factura ami cuerpo por no dormir casi nada…

Llegue a casa eran las 4 de la tarde Charlie aun no regresaba, la verdad no tenía ganas de cocinar lo sentía por Charlie pero tendría que ordenar un pizza si quería comer, me fui a mi habitación, me quite la ropa, me meti al baño me di una ducha para relajar mis musculos me puse mi pijama, después baje a la cocina por un poco de leche y unas galletas oreo, me las comi lo mas despacio que pude, cuando subi ami habitación eran als 6 de la tarde y Charlie aun no llegaba, la verda del sueño me estaba venciendo, subi a mi habitación y como no tenia deberes que hacer, me meti a mi cama, aun seguía con esa sensación de que en el instituto mi vida cambiaria o que encontraría algo, pero como dije antes no para mal sino para bien, ahora tendría claro que no iria mañana a almorzar con Jessica y sus amigas, al menos le dirían a Ang que no iba a almorzar más con ellos, entre clases vi en la parte trasera de uno de los edificios que había un gran y hermoso árbol, era perfecto para almorzar ahí, al parecer casi nadie andaba por ahí y por lo que me di cuenta es que la mayor parte de ese árbol estaba algo apartada estaba cubierto por algunos arbustos y pareciese que nadie le gustaria estar allí, pero pude ver una abertura, y vi que realmente seria perfecto para estar ahí, no almorzaría la mayoría de las veces con jessica y sus amigos, tendría que fijarme bien mañana, y le diría a Ang si quiere ir conmigo, pero bueno eso será mañana, hoy ya quiero dormir, espero que pueda, estas pesadillas todavia no me dejan, y con esto deje que el sueño me venciera….

* * *

y weno y ke les parecio?

heee heee?

diganme.. dejen review.. si si...

actualizo el viernes... o lunes...

dejen su review...

I E

SOLO UN VAMPIRO TE QUERRA PARA SIEMPRE

Lizzie Marie Cullen


	3. Muñequita de cristal

****

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA S.M. GRACIAS POR CREAR A EDWARD.

HOla ... aki de nuevo subiendo otro cap. mas de Luz De Estrellas

gracias por dejarme sus comens, en verdad gracias. espero ke les guste este cap. en el proximo, tal vez Bella conozca a Alice, y pasaran otras cositas, pero weno las dejo.

kuidence. y dejen rw... siiiiiii?

ciao

* * *

**Capitulo 3: muñequita de cristal…**

Me desperté gritando de nuevo, ya no era extraño para mi, al parecer me estaba acostumbrando al dolor, de verdad que era masoquista, pero al menos sentía, el dolor era la única emoción o sentimiento que tenía, estaba vacía, solo sonreía pero superficialmente, ya no me reía, pero trataba que eso no saliera al exterior no quería que Charlie se preocupara, el no se lo merecía, Charlie es una buena persona, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba vacía, no tenía nada, me pregunto cuando volveré a sonreír realmente, cuando sentiré alegría dentro de mí, encontrare mi luz de estrellas, no lo se, pero se lo prometí a Peter, y buscaría mi luz de estrellas, me levante y me fui a duchar, al terminar me puse unos jeans negros semi-entubados, una camisa gris y mis converse blancos, creo que eso reflejaba de cómo me sentía, hoy casi no tenía ánimos, desayune un poco de cereal y me fui a la escuela, llegue temprano puesto que casi no había alumnos, y fui a buscar ese árbol para ver si era un buen lugar para almorzar hoy, no me fue difícil encontrarle, el árbol era grande daba mucha sombra, me metí entre los arbustos, adentro era muy bonito estaba cubierto por pasto y algunas flores de colores le daba un toque mágico y al parecer nadie había entrado allí, dado que al parecer por fuera parecía un lugar desagradable, además de que me había dado cuenta de que la mayoría prefería estar donde Tanya y sus amigas estuvieran, le diría a Ang si quería venir conmigo al parecer casi no le gustaba estar cerca de Jessica y Lauren y no la culpaba por ello, la única compañía que quería era la de Ang era una chica sincera, Salí de ese lugar, y me fui a clases, me encontré a Ang y le pregunte si quería almorzar hoy conmigo y me dijo que sí, no hubo nada interesante, excepto por el hecho de que casi todas las chicas hablaban de los Cullen, los Hale, al parecer ya habían regresado, pero no le di importancia, en el cambio de clases me pareció ver entre el montón de chicos, a uno que tenía el cabello cobrizo, una chica lo jalo al parecer fue Tanya, o tal vez fue mi imaginación, desde el domingo no había parado de pensar en el y al parecer mi mente me jugaba bromas, era extraño, como había dicho el dolor era el único sentimiento que había en mí, era mi único acompañante, pero desde ese día que lo vi, sentí cosas diferentes algo más que dolor, no sabría explicar, pero lo más seguro es que sólo sean cosas de mi mente, y nada de esto es real, como sea una vez que termino mi la última clase antes de que comenzara el almuerzo, me fui al lugar que había acabado de encontrar con Ángela, esperando que el día terminara lo antes posible…

**Edward´s Pov**

Me levante sin muchos ánimos habíamos llegado de la excursión desde el domingo en la mañana, pero hasta hoy iríamos a la escuela, no podía quedarme más tiempo en la cama sino la pequeña duende vendría a torturarme y me tomaría como su muñeco y me vestiría, me duche rápido, sabía que la enana se molestaría con lo que llevara puesto hoy, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla negros una camisa gris y unos converse blancos, no tenía ganas de escoger mi ropa. Me estaba terminando de cambiar cuando lo que más temía llego:

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, pero que haces al querer ir así a la escuela, en que rayos estas pensando.

-Alice por favor hoy no me molestes no estoy de humor, debería de conseguirme a otra hermana.- le dije esto solo para molestarla

Ella me saco la lengua como niña chiquita

-ja tu vida sería muy aburrida sin mí, ves te dije que te tenías que alejar de Tanya, esa tía te estaba amargando, deberías de conseguirte una novia para que te quite el mal genio, jaja. Te voy a tener que conseguir a una

-mmm tienes razón sin un duende en mi vida seria aburrida, no es cierto enana, sabes que te quiero, no quiero tener novia por el momento, además no he encontrado a alguien que realmente me guste y me quiera por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo.

- yo también te quiero Ed, mmm ya somos dos con mal de amores, pero bueno apúrate, si no quieres que te quite esa ropa y te vista yo misma.

Y con eso, se fue de mi cuarto, pero había parte de verdad en sus palabras la verdad si quería tener novia, pero había solo una chica, y solo la vi una vez, era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y por Tanya ni siquiera tuve su nombre, no se a que escuela va, y no sé si la volveré a ver, no había dejado de pensar en ella la conocí el domingo en el centro comercial

_*Flashback*_

_Acabábamos de llegar de nuestra excursión, era domingo casi era medio dia, y decidí ir al centro comercial a comprar unos CD 's iba tranquilamente caminando cuando la vi por primera vez… era la chica más linda que había visto, era un poco más alta que Alice, tenía una piel pálida pero muy bonita, era delgada pero su cuerpo tenía una forma que la hacía ver atractiva, pero con un toque inocente, su cara era muy bonita, por alguna razón quise seguirla y preguntarle cual era su nombre, pero no sabía si eso estaba bien asi que solo la observe, entro en una librería y decidí entrar tras ella, cuando la vi, parecía que era un niño en una dulcería y el dijesen que todos los dulces serían para ella, no me cansaba de observarla parecía un acosador pero no me importo, al parecer había comprando 2 libros pero no pude ver los titulo, ella pago y salió, estaba a decidido que le preguntaría su nombre no sabia como pero lo haría. Iba saliendo cuando vi ella no había dado ni 2 pasos cuando no se como se las arreglo para resbalar estaba apunto de caer pero yo fui más rápido y puse una mano alrededor de su cintura y otra en su espalda, la tome sujete como si la vida se me fuera en ellos, la vi y parecía tan frágil, tan linda, parecía una muñequita de cristal, que con solo un roce podría romperse, estaba preocupado por que ella se hiciera daño, mantenía los ojos cerrados, tenia su rostro a centímetros del mío, entonces la pude observar mejor, tenía el cabello de color caoba, y un poco ondulado, le caía por debajo de los hombros, era brilloso y parecía que tuviese vida propia era hermoso pero su rostro lo era aun más, su rostro era en forma de corazón como había dicho su piel era pálida pero hermosa, tenia sus facciones definidas, pero con un toque inocente que la hacia ver simplemente encantadora, tuve que recordar que la tenia en mis brazos y se sentía también, su piel era suave, y sentí como una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros, me pregunto si ella la habría notado y le pregunte:_

_Te encuentras bien?.- y mi voz sonaba realmente preocupada. Entonces abrió sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un hermoso café chocolate, eran tan profundos que sentía que podía ver el fondo de su alma, y vi que pasa ante ella la sorpresa, fascinación, confusión pero detrás de eso, había dolor mucho dolor, sentí que ella se sentía vacía y por alguna extraña razón sentí que ella me necesitaba, ella aun no me respondía así que le volví a preguntar_

_-respóndeme por favor, ¿te encuentras bien?- volvió a cerrar los ojos e inspiro profundamente, se veía tan hermosa._

_-he si gracias, si no me hubieras agarrado me hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza…- tenía una hermosa voz, era tan linda, y con eso sentí como mi recorría en mi cuerpo una ola de alivio_

_Deberías tener más cuidado, tuve suerte al estar cerca de ti, sino no estarías en mis brazos…-_

_Entonces ella se ruborizo se veía tan adorable, en sus ojos pude notar vergüenza, luego confusión y otra vez dolor…_

_-si pero lo dudo no tengo buena coordinación._

_La ayude a levantarse y la solte, me sentí extraño al no tenerla en mis brazos, me sentía vacio al dejar de sentir su roce… ¿pero que me estaba pasando? Jamás me había sentido asi con ninguna chica, ni con Tanya, yo antes era el típico chico popular por el que las chicas deseaban estar junto a el, obvio tenia novia y esa era Tanya… pero jamás sentí esta necesidad de abrazar a alguien, y mucho menos con una desconocida… me tenia que presentar y saber cual era su nombre tenia que conocerla._

_-discúlpame he sido muy descortés, no me he presentado mi nombre es…_

_Justo cuando le iba a decir mi nombre, llego Tanya corriendo_

_-cariño no sabía que habías regresado, te extrañe mucho ¿porque no me avisaste?_

_Genial, pensé, tenia que ser Tanya y arruinar este momento entonces la chica de ojos chocolates me sonrio y me dio las gracias y se fue iba ir tras de ella pero Tanya exigió mi atención_

_-Eddie quien era esa chica? Porque estabas con ella, mas te vale que no me estes engañando amor._

_-en Primera NO me digas Eddie, soy Edward NO Eddie, segunda no tengo que darte explicaciones, y tercera y las mas importante NO SOY TU NOVIO. Asi que yo puedo estar con quien yo quiera.._

_-Hay Eddie pero que te pasa eres mi novio, tu y …_

_La interrumpi- No Tanya tu y yo nada te lo dije antes esta vez va enserio y no quiero ya nada que ver contigo ni con tu club de admiradoras, asi que deja de molestarme no quiero ser grosero contigo asi que no te pongas difícil y terminemos por las buenas y en paz como amigos._

_Ella se me quedo viendo incrédula y luego con furia y un gran pisotón al piso y se fue echando chispas._

_Maldita la hora en que Tanya apareciera ahora no se el nombre de ese ángel, y No se si volvería ver a esa muñequita de cristal._

_Fin del Flashback _

Salí de me habitación, y me dirigí a la cocina

-Hola mama buenos días

-hola cariño siéntate a desayunar antes de que Emmett acabe con todo

- hey mami te escuche, yo no _tengo_ la culpa es que tengo que mantener este pequeño cuerpo que está en desarrollo-dijo Em besando cada uno de sus bíceps.

Solo rodé los ojos y me dispuse a desayunar. A los pocos minutos bajo la pequeña duende.

-hey chicos apúrense que vamos a llegar tarde al instituto. Además tenernos que pasar por Rose- a Em se le puso en su rostro esa sonrisa de idiota cada vez que escucha su nombre.

-ya Em deja de sonreír como un idiota, ho que torpe he sido disculpa Em, tu ya eres un idiota…

-Eddie déjame tranquilo o te voy a acusar con tu novia Tanya

-callate Tanya no es mi novia

-blablabla como sea, no te molestare mas solo porque hoy pasaremos por rosie rose

-bueno bueno ya, además que hay de Jasper no vamos a pasar por el también?- le pregunte a mi hermana

-no él va a pasar por su _novia María-_lo dijo de manera indiferente,- bueno como sea vámonos.

-Adiós Ma que tengas un lindo día, te queremos- dijimos al unísonimo, y le dimos un beso en su mejilla.

Tome las llaves de mi volvo, haaa como adoraba mi coche, no dejaba que nadie le hiciese nada a mi coche, no dejaba que se subieran encima de el, y era muy raro tenía que ser algo muy necesario para que yo prestara mi coche solo lo he prestado como 2 0 3 veces, pero bueno como sea, además los arreglos que Rose le hizo a mi auto hizo que quedara aun mejor. Salimos a toda velocidad. Pasamos por Rose y se subió al auto en la parte trasera junto a Em.

-Hola Osito- le dijo a Em y le dio un Beso en la mejilla y si ya tenia su sonrisa de idiota esta se hizo a un mas grande.

-hey Osito de ja de sonreír así como idiota

- si Eddie pero soy SU idiota- le dijo a Rose, ella solo rodo los ojos

-Hola Ed, hola Ali, que hay, como están?

-Hola Rose, muy bien, hey gracias por los arreglos que le hiciste a mi auto, eres maravillosa, Em es un idiota pero tu eres lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida mi auto y yo_ agradecemos eso._

-jaja muy gracioso Ed, pero no hay de que cuando quieras.

-Rose en la tarde tendremos que ir al Mall ya están los nuevos zapatos de la colección de Prada que tanto querías.

-de verdad?, que bien pequeña duendecillo, tenlo por echo iremos-

Deje de prestarles atención se sumergieron en una plática de zapatos, ropa, joyería, y ropa mas y mas ropa. Me pregunto si Rose no es la Gemela de Alice en vez de Jasper… pero bueno.

Llegamos a la escuela en tiempo record dado a mi grandiosa manera de conducir,

El dia paso sin incidentes excepto, que en ultima hora antes del almuerzo me pareció ver a un ángel de ojos chocolates pero no puder ver si estaba en lo cierto o era un deliro puesto que como la vez pasada Tanya me volvió a interrumpir me jalo.

-Eddie, Amor me extrañaste? Yo si…

-Tanya cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Eddie soy Edward no Eddie. Y nada de Amor tu y yo NO somos nada, te lo dije y por si no te quedo claro la vez pasada, No quiero ser tu novio, no quiero nada que ver contigo, terminado, punto se acabo, no somos mas novio, yo NO te quiero como algo mas, solo te aprecio como una amiga, pero no mas asi que aléjate de mi

-No Eddie esto no se termina hasta que yo quiera y tu no vas a terminar conmigo me oíste, eres mío y de nadie mas, asi que tu eres MI NOVO.

Y Entonces me beso, pero de la manera más cortes que pude la aleje de mi.

-NO Tanya tu y yo nada, se acabo así que vete y déjame en paz me oíste, ter minamos T-E-R-M-I-N-A-M-O-S- y en un radio de 3 personas a la redonda se enteraron no habían sido muchos los que prestaron atención a nuestro conflicto pero apuesto que para ala hora del almuerzo ya todos se habrán enterado, así que ella solo me dio una bofetada y se fue, debió importarme eso pero no, la verdad ahora me sentía libre, ya que ya no tenía nada que ver con ella, por fin.

En la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la mesa donde se sientan mis hermanos

Jasper se sentó con su novia y pude ver como Alice hacía un mohín y así como si no le importara, me dirigí a donde estaban Em Rose y Alice

-Hola Eddie hoy tendremos el honor de tener la presencia de nuestro querido hermano..

-hoo cállate Emmett y deja de llamarme Eddie, que acaso no puedo pasar tiempo de caridad con mis hermanos?

-claro que puedes Eddie, pero es extraña que no estés con la cabeza hueca de Tanya.

-ni lo estaré mas Emmy termine con Tanya ya no es mi novia, solo quiero estar con mis queridos hermanos, ya no quiero estar con ellas y ser el chico Playboy de la escuela, eso no deja nada bueno.

-siiiiiiiii- Grito efusivamente Em, vaya sorpresa (nótese el sarcasmo), todo el comedor se nos quedó viendo, pero al ver que Em solo me abrazaba regresaron todos a sus asuntos.- tendremos de vuelta a Edward que bien, hey Hermano ya te estabas tardando si no lo hacías tendría que darte un paliza, jajaja no es cierto ahora falta Jasper, vaya a él sí que se la tendré que dar ni modos, no lo disfrutare-dio con falso drama, y recibió un fuerte golpe de Rose, a lo que Em solo bajo la mirada y dijo lo siento, quien viera así a Em dominado por un chica si no fuera porque lo conozco y lo estoy viendo no lo creería si los chicos del equipo vieran esto se burlarían de Em de por vida….

-ahora solo falta Jasper

-es cierto Jasper ya no se sienta a comer con nosotros…-dijo Em

-desde que Jasper anda con María, no se sienta con nosotros y sabe que no trae a María a almorzar con nosotros porque ella no nos cae bien, sino esa pareja de tortolitos estaría con nosotros, aarrgg..- dijo Alice, se que le dolía a la duende puesto que ella le gustaba Jasper, Rose y yo sabíamos excepto Em, el no era tan perceptivo como nosotros pero aunque sea Em, no va a tardar en dar se cuenta de lo que siente la enana.

-Hoo vamos duendecillo estas celosa o qué?-le dijo Em, Al solo rodo los ojos y chasqueo la lengua

-aunque tienen algo de razón Jas esta diferente, ya casi no pasa tiempo con nosotros si no fuera porque le dije que quería pasar más tiempo con el, porque lo extrañaba mucho el no habría ido con nosotros al campamento y se hubiera quedado con María, ella no es buena para Jasper, lo hace como quiere, lo aleja de nosotros, como detesto a María, mi hermano se merece algo mejor, no sé cómo puede andar con ella acaso no ve la clase de arpía que es esa estúpida. Pero entre más le digo que se aleje de ella más se acerca a esa zorra y se aleja más de nosotros.

Vaya Rose realmente estaba preocupada por su gemelo lo quiere mucho, ella tiene razón, se que lo extraña mucho ya que el apenas se vino a vivir con ella y su mama Lilian, puesto que Jasper vivía con su padre, pero su padre se volvió a casar así que Jasper decidió que era hora de vivir con su mama y su hermana y así poder pasar más tiempo con ellas, el también las extrañaba mucho y por eso vive ahora con ellas aunque ahora él se la pasa con María, Tanya y los otros chicos populares. al principio Jasper siempre estaba aquí con Em, Rose y Al dado que yo me la pasaba con los demás populares, y después Jasper conoció a María y poco a poco se fue alejando de nosotros mientras que yo me acercaba mas a mis hermanos y me alejaba de los otros populares ya casi no les hablo son demasiado superficiales y no tiene vida propia solo siguen a Tanya, aunque no nos importe Em, Rose, Al y yo somos los más populares de la escuela, muchos creen que somos sangrones, y que no le hablamos a cualquiera pero al contrario, no me importa si son populares o no, si son nerds, ricos, o lo que sea, siempre y cuando sean buenas personas, cosa que no es ninguno del club "adoramos a Tanya".

María no es buena para Jasper, si a los pocos días de andar con él estaba coqueteando conmigo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba con Tanya y sabia que eso no iba a ser nada bueno y dejaría de juntarse con ella y no sería popular, intente decirle a Jasper pero no le dio importancia solo me dijo que la quería y punto.

-lo siento Rose me gustaría ayudarte, pero en algo tienes razón entre más le decimos mas se aleja de nosotros.

Y si que la tenia puesto que Tanya había hecho lo mismo conmigo, todas las chicas del instituto estaban tras de mí pero yo solo tenía ojos para Tanya, éramos los chicos más codiciados del instituto, la capitana da las porristas con el capitán del equipo de futbol, la pareja perfecta, pero afortunadamente unas semanas antes de irnos de excursión como todos los años, me di cuenta de la clase de persona que era Tanya y ella no era la chica con la que quería estar, así que termine con ellas y esta vez en serio puesto que todo el tiempo ella terminada conmigo se iba con otro y cuando se cansaba de ese volvía conmigo y yo como estúpido volvía con ella pero no más, ahora lo que quiero es estar con mis amigos, disfrutar de mi familia, de mis hermanos, seguir en el equipo de futbol, y disfrutar de lo que más amo hacer, tocar mi piano, pero más que nada, sobre todo esto, quiero volver a ver a esa muñequita de cristal a esa chica de ojos chocolate, que me atrapo con solo mirarla.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos hasta que Alice me hablo.

-hey Ed que te pasa estas en las nubes, apúrate tenemos que entrar a clase.

Y con esto la seguí mientras mi mente solo recordaba a la chica de ojos chocolates, a esa muñequita de cristal

* * *

Hey ke les parecio?

les gusto?... espero y me dejen rw, eso me ayudara a seguir escribiendo, por ke asi me hacen saber ke les gusta la historia,

soy nueva en ff. asi ke espero tener su aceptacion, y ke les guste este pekeño fic,

me voe

kuidence

solo un VAMPIRO te QUERRA para SIEMPRE.

I E


End file.
